


Day 12: All I want for Christmas

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Cashton, Engagement, Family, Gifts, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, all i want for christmas, christmas day, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Michael proposes to Luke on Christmas Day
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 10





	Day 12: All I want for Christmas

For the last few years Luke has wanted to get married to his boyfriend Michael. Their best friends Calum and Ashton tied the knot back in June and now he wants his turn. 

The blue eyed blonde has been wondering why Michael hasn't proposed yet, he considered doing it himself but Luke wants to be the one being asked. 

So he started leaving small hints around the house. His latest attempt is leaving jewellery catalogues out on the kitchen bench, Of which he's circled the rings he likes with sharpie. He's beginning to thinks the guitarist is just too oblivious. 

Michael who had picked up on Luke's not so subtle hints months ago has been planning to propose on Christmas morning...which is today.

He picked the ring months ago, it took him ages to choose one and longer for them to get Luke's size in stock. Michael had picked it up from the jeweller last week and has changed the hiding spot twice so the blonde doesn't see it. 

Michael purposely 'forgot' to give it to Luke in the morning when they exchanged presents with each other. He planned to do it in front of Luke's family later that day. 

The couple are now at Luke's parents living room opening presents. They have a tradition where present opening goes from the youngest to the eldest. This way it takes longer and everyone can see what each person received. 

His brother's kids went first; Jack helped his two year old daughter Lizzie with her gifts and then Ben's twin sons Evan and Ethan opened theirs. 

Luke was next opening each gift one by one, thanking everyone as he went. 

"I think that's it, thanks everyone" he says after opening the final gift "Michael's next". 

"Wait, You missed one. This is from me, forgot to give it to you this morning" Michael announced handing the blonde a small box wrapped so perfectly that its obviously done by someone else and not Michael himself. 

Luke unties the little ribbon and carefully unwraps the gift to find a small jewellery box, the rest of his family silent as he opens the lid. 

He gasps at the beautiful ring inside in disbelief, it's a simple white gold band with a row of small diamonds. Trying not to cry, Luke looks over at Michael who is now down on one knee and singing to him. 

"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Will you marry me?"

"YES!!" Luke squeals wrapping his arms around Michael's neck and kissing him once the latter had stood up and slid the ring onto his finger. 

His family had started cheering by that point, his mama Liz tearing up coming to terms that her baby boy is getting married... something she never thought would happen.


End file.
